


Evening Note

by slowdissolve



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowdissolve/pseuds/slowdissolve
Summary: Asami responds to the note Korra left on her pillow in the morning.





	

Korra, my darling,

After I read your note this morning, I couldn't stop thinking about us. 

We've spent so many hours and days apart from each other. Three years, while you were healing, but then after the war, and all the mess after that. You're so often away, and I know it's your duty as the Avatar. But it's not just you. I know the rebuilding of the city has taken all my time too. When you're home I want to leave it all at the office, but I know I can't, because too many people depend on the work we do.

It seems like there's never enough time for just us. It would be wonderful if we could have a few days alone again, like on our vacation. Even sitting down together and listening to the radio in the evening is too rare. You're so tired when you come home from these missions, or you’re already asleep when I come in from my long days, and I can't bear to wake you.

But I realized that all this longing for time with you only shows me how much I want you. I want you, to be joined together with you, closer than anything. You write that you want to touch my hair and look in my eyes as I smile at you. I want to kiss you. I want everything separating us gone, so that our skin finds no space not touching. Your eyes. I want to drown in them. I want to taste your lips again and again. I want to put kisses behind your ears and along the length of your throat, and undress you, and let my fingertips explore every inch of your extraordinary body. Your arms, so strong and so soft, all at once. I want to feel the silky hair between your legs, damp with your excitement. I want to hear you breathing hard, hear you say my name. I want to make you feel so good that you cry out. I live for that sound.

I feel butterfly beetles in my stomach when I think of us alone together, in our room, no duties, nothing, no one, only you and me. I think of us when we make love, your amazing fingers and tongue making feel ways I never imagined, and how, when we’re finished, we melt into a shape that's so warm and soft and so our own. Even now I'm feeling myself get hot and wet, just remembering the last time, you, as you shook so hard in my arms. You are so beautiful, so gentle, so strong, so passionate.

You are probably blushing. I’m sorry. (But you are so cute when you blush!) I don’t know if I could say these words to you out loud in my own voice either. I would be blushing hard too.

Now my heart is burning with the memory of your words, how you said you loved me, how you showed me with how you hold me. I am your friend, and your love, and being with me is all you want. And I say the same. 

That's it, isn't it? You love me, and I love you. Time doesn’t matter, does it? There will always be things to do, and looking forward to being together, and there will always be times we really are together, and there will be the memories we are making, to get us through the times we have things to do. Like the seasons, maybe… they change all the time, but they’re the same seasons. The times we are together and apart will change, but I will always have your love and you will always have mine.

I will send this by courier to the Divide. I want you to read this before I see you again, so that when you are finally home, nothing will be left to distract us, not even words. Then it will be our season. 

I want you. I love you. I need you. I miss you. Come home soon, my darling Korra.

In life and in love,  
Always Yours,  
Asami

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to my first piece, Morning Note.  
> A little more direct, like Asami herself.  
> Brilliant suggestion by @learningtoacceptchange.


End file.
